


New apartment, new neighbour, new crush

by Memi2501



Series: ask-spideypoolreverse [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, ask-spideypoolreverse, reverse spideypool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memi2501/pseuds/Memi2501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade's home burned down and needs a new place to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New apartment, new neighbour, new crush

Wade sighed as he watched his building burning to the ground…  _ Again _ .

He was homeless…  _ Again _ .

He would need to call Weasel and tell him to find a new apartment for Wade to live in because there was no way in hell he would accept Spider-Man’s offer. Deadpool was a loner and would accept no charity from the young hero. The thought of being exposed to Spider-Man’s constant flirting and attempt to ‘redeem’ him made Wade shiver. Nope. He was his own man and would solve his problem the way he has always done it. By making Weasel solve it for him. As he kicked the remaining ashes of his building, Wade dialled Weasel’s number and as soon as the weapon dealers picked up, Wade told him what happened and gave him instructions for what Wade wanted. This time, he wanted an apartment, not a building. Preferably, one that was not infested with rats and all kinds of insects or where the old paint did not peel off the smelly walls. For once, he would like to live somewhere nice. The money would be no issue in the least. After all, Deadpool had made a fortune from his jobs big enough for him to buy an entire country, if he damned pleased. Weasel assured him that he would find something Deadpool would like.

“You better find a good place, Weasel…” Wade grunted. 

“Yeah, don't worry.” Weasel hung up and Wade did not hear about him again until two weeks later. Weasel had found a nice apartment in Queens. He had already paid for it and had had it furnished a few days before. All Deadpool had to do was get the keys from the man behind the desk on the very entrance of the building. Wade nodded against the phone and hung up when Weasel gave him the address. He sank further in his hoodie when he arrived.

It was indeed a nice building.

He entered and talked to the man at the desk, who greeted him and gave him the keys and a spare. The man indicated him the way to the stairs and Wade left before he could see his scarred face. Wade fidgeted with the keys between his fingers as he climbed the steps two at a time but shoved them right back inside his pockets when he reached his floor, revealing a nice, clean hallway. He walked along the corridor, counting the numbers on the doors, until he found the one he would be living from that moment on: apartment 16. He took out the keys and put them in the keyhole. He heard the lock click when he noticed something moving from the corner of his eye. He turned his head and felt his breath get caught in his throat and his heart hammering inside his chest. 

His neighbour was  _ gorgeous _ . Brown hair that fell gracefully over his tired-looking face. Hiding behind thick black glasses, dark shadows rested under his big brown doe eyes. He was young and his backpack suggested he was also a college student. Wade was frozen in his place, feeling a small blush appearing on his cheeks, just looking at the beautiful boy. 

Wade could have looked at him for days.

But then his neighbour turned and met his gaze. Wade blushed furiously and stormed inside his new apartment before his horrendous face could be seen. He rested his back against the hard wood and let himself slid to the floor. Wade hid his face between his hands and felt it burning with embarrassment of having gotten caught staring while his boxes teased him and urged Wade to go meet him. But the mercenary knew best and refuse to do so, because the only thing it would do was scare the poor boy and have him running away screaming. His pretty neighbour was all that Wade was. Beautiful, unscarred, young and most likely with a bright future ahead of him.

He would never tint something so pure. That was a promise he intended to keep. 

**Author's Note:**

> This again is based on the ask-spideypoolreverse tumblr. Go check it out!


End file.
